


Nightmare and Casper

by DoctorTrekLock



Series: Resolution19 [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Conversations in the Impala (Supernatural), Dean and Cas have a Road Trip, Gen, Ghosts, Post-Season/Series 14, Season/Series 14-15 Hiatus, wyoming - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorTrekLock/pseuds/DoctorTrekLock
Summary: Dean shook his head and glared at the Wyoming hills disappearing beneath Baby's tires. He turned up the Zeppelin tape playing through the speakers. Then he turned it down again. "Are you sure we've been to Casper before, Cas?" Dean snapped tiredly. "I'm pretty sure I'd have remembered this." He gestured with one hand to the vast expanse of nothingness to either side of him."Yes, Dean," Cas told him patiently. "I asked you if it had any connection to Casper, the friendly ghost. You told me it was his birthplace."Or, Dean and Cas begin working their way down the List.[Hiatus fic]





	Nightmare and Casper

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "We can't keep doing this."  
> Source: <https://doctortreklock.tumblr.com/post/130059129307/random-sentence-starters>  
> Title: _Nightmare and Casper_ comic book ([x](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Casper_the_Friendly_Ghost))
> 
> Originally posted July 3, 2019 on [Tumblr](https://doctortreklock.tumblr.com/post/186041863832/nightmare-and-casper-july-3-2019)

Dean shook his head and glared at the Wyoming hills disappearing beneath Baby's tires. He turned up the Zeppelin tape playing through the speakers. Then he turned it down again. "Are you sure we've been to Casper before, Cas?" Dean snapped tiredly. "I'm pretty sure I'd have remembered this." He gestured with one hand to the vast expanse of nothingness to either side of him.

"Yes, Dean," Cas told him patiently. "I asked you if it had any connection to Casper, the friendly ghost. You told me it was his birthplace."

Dean frowned faintly at the memory. "Oh yeah. I remember now."

"You thought the case was a ghost," Cas continued.

"Right."

"It was not." Cas's voice was even.

"I didn't have any way of knowing--" Dean protested, but Cas spoke over him.

"It was a poltergeist."

"Yeah, yeah, enough already," Dean groused. "It's like a ghost."

"It was not pleasant," Cas informed Dean solemnly, as if he hadn't been there for the whole thing. "I was thrown through a plate glass window."

"Drop it, Cas," Dean demanded, but there wasn't any heat to it. "You were so powered-up at the time, the glass rolled off you like water. When I went through a window in Detroit six months later, I was picking glass out of my hair for a week."

Cas frowned at the memory. "Nevertheless, Casper is on the List, so we are going to Casper."

The List was new. Despite Chuck's dire warning that they were in "The End," it had taken Sam finding a news story out of Texas about the ghost of Mordechai Murdoch murdering a girl for the hunters to realize what had happened. They had hurried to Richardson and found the house the Tulpa had once occupied still burnt to the ground from where the Winchesters had left it fifteen years previous, though the spirit wasn't nearly as destroyed as the house had been. Luckily, Cas was older than dirt and had a few tricks up his sleeve. In this case, sigils that could reverse the magic creating the Tupla in the first place.

After that, it became depressingly easy to pick out past success stories in brand new, gory headlines. The good news was, they already knew which monster was which and how to kill it. The bad news was that the monsters knew they were coming. And boy did they hate the Winchesters. Simple salt n burns got infinitely more difficult when you’d already done the salting and burning and the ghost was still there. Luckily they had Rowena, but her spell for dismissing spirits was still in testing, and angry specters didn’t tend to wait patiently while you drew a chalk circle around them.

Dean and Sam had gotten the largest whiteboard they could find and tried to list as many cases as they could remember. Cas had chimed in where he could, and they’d eventually had to graduate to a spreadsheet, which Sam sorted by urgency and geography and printed out on a dishearteningly large number of pages. This was the List that Dean, Cas, Sam, and Rowena had been working off of for the last nine weeks.

Dean was damn well getting sick of it.

\--

"We can't keep doing this," Dean sighed, watching yet another rolling hill disappear in his rearview mirror.

When he didn't get an answer, Dean glanced over at the passenger seat. "Cas."

Castiel turned his attention from the Wyoming wilderness to the Winchester. "I am not sure we have much choice in the matter," he said. He sounded exhausted.

Dean understood why. The pair had been on the road for over two months straight, traipsing all over the western half of the continental United States. In some ways, it felt a lot like the way hunting had been pre-bunker, when the Winchesters were living out of motel rooms and constantly on the lookout for new cases.

There were a few differences this time, though. For one, there was a fallen angel playing shotgun instead of Dean's annoying younger brother. For another, they weren't exactly scouring newspapers and shady websites for mysterious happenings. Not since Chuck had declared this to be "The End."

"That doesn't mean I have to like it," Dean pointed out angrily.

Cas didn't argue. "If it helps," he offered, "I believe we can now cross Wyoming off our list."

"Really?" Dean asked, straightening slightly in the driver's seat. "Wasn't there a kitsune left in Cheyenne?"

"I haven't been able to find any evidence that she's been feeding," Cas told him. "And based on the frankly alarming state of Colorado, I think we can afford to let her go for now."

"Colorado, hmm," Dean said grimly, settling back down into the leather bench seat and pressing his foot incrementally down on the gas pedal. "Fort Collins, here we come."


End file.
